


Heaven's Sinner

by DaysofLove



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Smut, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaysofLove/pseuds/DaysofLove
Summary: Angels are not always what they are perceived to be.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kang Dongho | Baekho, Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Heaven's Sinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flamie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/gifts).



> Rated one shot  
> Angel au  
> Prompt by Flamie / Choco  
> Contains blood, gore  
> Also has nothing to do with the story ish but give "The Civil Wars - Devil's Backbone" a listen~ I think it goes well with the story and also a lot of my other stories (written or not ) hehe~

"To all angels present, as of today, you will be assigned to work in pairs. There have been very unfortunate news regarding some of our brethens, meeting their demise in unlikely places or going missing. To avoid that, we as the upper echelon beseech you all to take the utmost caution. This may be a sign of war from the demons as they had been rather silent recently. Do your best with work and as always, the Lord is with you."

"Great. I'm with Minki. What about you, Baekho?" the angel with black hair asked the one with pale pink hair who was beside him.

"I've never seen this name before. Have you, Jonghyun?" the one named Baekho asked in response as he showed his friend the paper in his hand.

"Hwang Minhyun? Can't say I have. What about you, Aron?"

Both their gazes turned towards the older angel with short blonde hair and a caring smile. "I have. I heard he's really excellent in his missions but he's a bit of a enigmatic character too. Overall, I've only heard good things about him. Looks like you ended up with a good partner."

"I'm not sure if that's supposed to make me happy," Baekho sighed as he was the type to be more lax and take things easy. Still, it wouldn't harm to meet his partner either and going against rules had its consequences that Baekho rather not face. "Well, I'm off then. Good luck with your new partners too."

Jonghyun and Aron both waved before parting ways as well to their respective partners. Baekho's wings fluttered in the gust that carried him towards his new partner. He landed gently on the pavement of a singular tower. Taking steps that echoed beneath his white dress shoe, he entered the tower. Gentle wind rustled the translucent curtains that soon settled down as Baekho caught sight of an angel standing in front of a desk. A halo shone brightly above his head similar to his own. He lifted his hand and gave a small knock against the ajar door to get the other's attention.

"Hwang Minhyun?" he spoke in a questioning tone. The angel's wings rose slightly and settled again. Large and white. Groomed down to the last feather. The angel turned around and Baekho stiffened slightly as the angel, ever so clean and pristine, entered his line of vision. Baekho knew most angels were tidy unlike him but something about this particular angel yelled it more loudly than every other angels he had ever seen before. His blonde locks, knotted ribbon, tucked shirt. Everything. The angel's face was unlike any other Baekho had seen before too. Most of his friends were friendly and warm but the look in the angel's face was distant and stoic, almost void of any warmth yet Baekho would like to believe that it was just purely because they had yet to know each other yet.

"Yes, that would be me," He replied in the calmest yet coldest voice belonging to an angel Baekho had ever heard. The angel seemed to have made it clear with his tone alone that there was a wall between them, one that Baekho would, by no means, try to break and it made him take a step back at first but Baekho wasn't the kind who would back down from a challenge and thus saw this as one to befriend the cold angel.

So he put on his biggest smile.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Baekho and I'll be your partner from today onwards," He introduced himself. The angel just nodded and turned away just as Baekho expected. He walked up to the tidy angel and peered over his shoulder, tip toeing slightly and avoiding the wings in the way. "So when do we leave for our mission?"

"As soon as the clock chimes 10," Minhyun replied nonchalantly. Baekho stepped down and moved to the side. Minhyun's eyes laid upon him and away again. Baekho smiled and tried to act as friendly as he could despite the other's coldness.

Throughout the day, Baekho tried to make small talk with him. He tried telling jokes, funny or cold just to get a reaction out of the angel who seemed to always be in a state of zen. Not once did a smile broke out from those alluring lips of his. Baekho also noticed how the other always smelt of fresh flowers. Tulips, perhaps or was it lavender? He couldn't tell but it made him pleasant to be around.

"So what's your favourite past time activity?" Baekho had asked once on their third day of patrolling together. Minhyun merely paused in his steps before resuming again.

"I like to read," was the common response the blonde angel had given him. It was a boring response yet Baekho refused to believe the other was this plain for someone Aron had considered enigmatic. It was almost as though he was doing it on purpose to make Baekho lose interest in him but the more time Baekho spent with him, the more curious he was. How would he look like if he smiled? How would he sound like if he laughed? How would his posture changed? Baekho wanted to know even if the other didn't want to show him so he kept trying. But every effort he put in so far had turned up fruitless. Baekho barely even got him to talk about anything else outside of work.

Giving gifts that went unaccepted and talking until he felt like he was merely talking to a wall. Aron was right about him doing his job well though. Hwang Minhyun did not leave space for any error, even going as far as to picking up Baekho's slack when he accidentally forgot something. He was diligent and careful with his ever move and Baekho knew that was something he could learn from the other.

There was also another thing that really caught Baekho's attention regarding the angel. Every day without fail, after they are done with their patrol and mission, the other would disappear alone somewhere. Baekho tried to find him all over heaven and even went as far as to asking fellow angels but none of them had ever seen him outside of missions. In fact, most of them didn't even know such an angel existed. It was difficult for Baekho to believe that Minhyun was not famous. He had the looks of a perfectly crafted face, the stature that could be the same as the Lord himself and the voice of the angel's choirs. Yet he was distant and cold despite that too.

"You look troubled," his fellow angel friend, Aron, said one day. It had been a fortnight ever since the pairings began and Baekho still couldn't find a way into Minhyun's heart. He didn't feel any closer either.

"My partner is being difficult," Baekho sighed despite knowing that wasn't fully the truth.

"Giving you a hard time?"

"Yes, he won't talk to me much. Won't joke. Won't even smile. It makes me tired to be with him sometimes," Baekho said and pouted.

"Do you want him to?"

"Of course! I want to be his friend, not just a partner and then forget all about him if we have to switch," Baekho answered honestly.

"Maybe you should tell him then."

"Will he even bother? He's so cut off. It's hard to even try to talk to him," Baekho sighed and twirled his lengthy hair in his finger as he sulked.

"Some angels just need more time than others."

"Yeah but I've never seen one as cold as him. It's almost like... He's not alive."

"I'm not sure I understand what that means."

"Nothing. I'm just speaking my thoughts aloud. Anyways, I have to go now. My mission is about to start and I do know he dislikes latecomers. Can you believe he almost just leave me alone once because I was late for 2 minutes?"

"2 minutes is a lot of seconds and time is still ticking now," Aron said and chuckled. Baekho gasped and spread his wings, rushing off to find Minhyun in the same lonesome tower he had first met him. He landed and folded his wings, picking up his steps and panted slightly as he had sped his way there. Minhyun was there as usual and lifted his gaze to look at Baekho. His eyes void of warmth pierced Baekho's amber ones.

"Sorry. I'm not late though!" Baekho apologised even though he didn't have to.

"Let us leave then," Minhyun said as he stood up, wings fluttering behind him. Baekho nodded and stepped aside as the angel walked right pass him. They both spreaded their wings and descended to do their jobs. Today, Baekho was still determined to try even if he did complain about getting tired of this to Aron. He felt like if he persevered enough, Minhyun would definitely crack someday. Even if just a little.

"So... I heard that the angel killer is still at large," Baekho said, trying to make small talk as always. Minhyun merely shot him a glance and said nothing. "Um... What do you think about the killer? Think its really the work of a demon?"

"I am not interested in such banal conversations," Minhyun replied and Baekho felt his senses just grip him.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I must be boring, huh," He replied a little spitefully but Minhyun didn't give him any response either. It frustrated him slightly. Why should he put in so much effort into knowing someone if they weren't even going to reciprocate in the slightest? He wanted to give up but Baekho wasn't that type yet pushing it didn't seem to work. Maybe he should slow down and see what Minhyun was interested in instead. After all, the other was always disappearing off by himself after work, right? Maybe that should give him something to talk about if he could find out what it was. He made up his mind to follow the angel after work today even if it was against rules. After all, he wasn't the one to break them first if that was the case.

"I'll see you tomorrow then!" Baekho said as perkily as he could. Minhyun nodded and flew off first. Baekho waited for a few moments before opening his wings and taking flight, following Minhyun from behind as he tried to stay out of sight. It was harder than he thought as he couldn't go too fast or he would be caught but too slow and he would lose sight of the angel. He quickly came to realise that Minhyun wasn't headed back to heaven as he had guessed.

So the other was breaking rules.

Not that Baekho should be concerned but he was since there was that angel killer that was still out there. What if Minhyun became a victim? He would be partially at fault for not being by his partner's side and protecting him. Baekho's thoughts had made him slow down considerably until he noticed that the sky before him was empty. He forced himself to stop by swinging his wings forward, using the contrasting force to straighten himself as he looked around. Where did Minhyun go? He looked around uneasily and descended onto ground. If he wasn't in the sky, maybe he was on ground? Baekho didn't recognise the area but could tell it was probably some back path of a quiet area. A slum perhaps. He started walking and kept a lookout for the blonde angel, unsure where to start looking as the paths were like a maze. He could try looking from above but Baekho could tell by how little light that shone within the area, it would be impossible to search for anything.

As the twirling paths led the angel forward, he ultimately caught a whiff of something familiar along with plenty other scents mixed with it. He knew the scent almost by heart now as only one angel had this smell. His legs immediately turned in that direction and his wings fluttered slightly in excitement, thinking he was finally going to break down the mysterious angel's secret. His heart beat with anticipation after every corner he rounded. The distinct scent belonging to a certain angel became stronger and stronger but that was not all. There was another scent that got equally, if not more, stronger than that of the angel's. Baekho knew what it was but he couldn't quite think of what it was right now as he was only excited to find out more about Minhyun.

It was right there. The next turn.

He turned.

And he stopped.

His heart stopped.

Everything stopped.

Baekho gaped as his eyes opened wide with shock at the image before him, scarred into his mind that very moment. Headless bodies with their bodies torn apart, limb to limb, splayed and pinned against the wall. Guts and innards sliding down the red stained wall. Large wings dyed in red spread open massively beside the bodies, glued to the wall. Baekho's body shuddered and jolted at the horrifying image of his fellow brethens mutilated and put up like some grotesque display. But that was not the most horrifying of all.

The most horrifying was that he finally saw him.

Smiling.

Laughing.

The angel stood before the wall, wings tainted in blood. His laughter echoed in Baekho's eardrums and all across his body. It wasn't spine chilling. It was genuine and light as if nothing was troubling him. Hwang Minhyun was genuinely enjoying this... This showcase of headless angels. His white tidy clothes were red and unkempt. Minhyun's laughter died down and he smiled, a sweet gentle smile that Baekho had never seen before as he slid his neat blonde hair back with his blood trickling hand. Blood trapped itself between the soft locks, painting the blonde with the red of an angel. His beauty unfazed and his glow ever so radiant.

This was Minhyun's true face.

Baekho gasped and panted, feeling fear seize him as he took a step back. His mind overwhelmed by the pure horror before him. He tried to run but his legs shook and he fell onto the ground instead, losing all energy in his legs and wings. The sound of his fall were heard by the angel who slowly turned his head. He didn't even seem startled to see Baekho there but Baekho cried out as he forced himself to his feet and ran. Or at least he tried to. He didn't get far when he felt something wrap around his ankle and pulled him back. He tripped and fell onto the dirt, wheezing and crying out as he looked down at his leg to find blood red strings wrapped around his ankle. The color itself seeped into his pants. He panicked and started to try to crawl forward but more strings shot out, wrapping themselves around his wings, his torso and his neck. He gasped as he was being pulled back into the alleyway at an alarming speed. He was flung up into the air and bounced down. The sky filled with his screams until he stopped being tossed around. Minhyun's face was suddenly inches away from his as he was dangled in front of the angel like a puppet with no control of his own body, shivering.

The angel smiled.

"Please, please don't kill me. I didn't see anything."

"Baekho. What are you doing here? In such a dangerous place for an angel?" the angel asked in a tone Baekho had never heard him use before. It was serene and alluring.

"Dangerous for an angel? Or danger from you?" Baekho managed to cry out as he tried to move but the strings held him tight, dying his shirt and wings red to his horror. The more he struggled, the tighter they curled around him. He couldn't breathe properly and his mind was too shaken.

"Perhaps both? Dangerous for an angel because of me."

"Why? Why are you doing this? Aren't you afraid of divine punishment? Of-of being a fallen angel?!"

"Oh. Hahha.... You poor naive angel. Divine punishment? Fallen angel? You must be sorely mistaken. This... This is the greatest gift ever bestowed upon us by heaven. I am merely savoring it in a different way," Minhyun said in a tone filled with absolute delight as he opened his arms and motioned to the wall as if it was a masterpiece.

"No. No.... You're insane," Baekho sobbed and shut his eyes, unwilling to look at his torn brethens.

"Me? Insane? Is that really something you should be saying when you were begging for your life not long ago? Then what do you have to say for yourself?" Minhyun's words confused Baekho but when he felt a hand on his body, he opened his eyes to find that Minhyun's hand was on his pants, coloring them red but also making his bulge even more obvious. "Or maybe you're just like me?"

"No, no, no. That can't be. I'm not like you! I'm-" Baekho was stunned and confused of himself. He hated everything he saw on the wall. He couldn't accept any of it but why? Why was his body reacting like this? His tears started to fall from his immense confusion and overwhelmed emotions.

"Shhh. Why are you crying? You shouldn't stain such a beautiful face with tears," Minhyun cooed while sliding his thumb across Baekho's cheek. He grimaced from the irony scent and turned away.

"A-are you going to kill me? Please. I don't want to die."

"Of course not. I've always wondered... You are such a noisy blabbering fool, always going on and on about useless little things and yet... I've always wanted to know too. How you would sound like crying and begging for your life. Screaming and writhing under me. Oh... They'll probably be a delight. After all, you have the voice of an angel's."

"Please, please. I won't tell anyone. Please let me go."

"Oh, Baekho. Of course you won't tell anyone. Your lips are sealed and if you ever break it, you know what is coming for you," Minhyun said as he ran his thumb across Baekho's lips, turning them blood red. Baekho shuddered and whimpered, pressing his lips together as he tried not to taste it yet the smell of blood was now much stronger as he breathed in deeply. The strings lowered Baekho down onto the wet sticky pavement, flooded with blood. They got into his wings and clothes that soaked it up to his dismay as he slowly turned in color matching those of Minhyun's. The strings vanished, dripping as if it had been liquid all along into the blood.

"Remember when you asked me before what is my favourite past time activity? Let me tell you but you have to keep it a secret. A shared secret just between you and me," Minhyun whispered as he held Baekho's wings and knelt down.

"No. I don't want to know. Please," Baekho gasped in fear and shook his head, holding onto Minhyun's wrists without any energy to try to pull him away from his wings. He couldn't lose them. Their wings and halos were the most important part of them. They were what made them angels. Without them, they would be nothing but filth.

"That's right. I love to hear angels cry in agony and scream in pain. They make the loveliest noises. I wonder if you would do the same for me?"

Baekho could only try to struggle as his whole body shivered and weakened from the display of strength Minhyun had over him. Minhyun's smile made him pause. He could feel it now. The underlying excitement from earlier. A new face. A new look. Hwang Minhyun's smile. His body. But Baekho refused to admit it. No. He couldn't possibly be attracted to a psychopathic angel who killed their own.

"Oh. You look the same like me now. All pretty and dolled up," Minhyun cooed as he dragged his bloody fingers along Baekho's cheek. Baekho shuddered and his body still trembled but he couldn't run. He could only gaze at the smile that he had wanted to see so badly now. Minhyun's finger trailed along his lips again, causing him to shiver but parted them. Minhyun's expression changed again. A new expression, one filled with anticipation and lust, one Baekho hadn't seen before either but it made something grow inside him. Baekho slowly stuck his tongue out, letting it connect with Minhyun's finger. He could taste the blood off it and it was real. This was no imagination. Minhyun smiled with his lips slightly parted, thrilled to see where this was going. "This will be our secret. Won't you agree to it?"

Baekho couldn't say no nor could he say yes. His mind was on the verge of collapsing, fear had taken most of his controls and the only emotion left was a need to make all everything somewhat sensible. Minhyun chuckled softly, seeing as Baekho had become lost and silent. His hands travelled to Baekho's chest, making his shirt red. Strings of blood curled around Baekho's wings and as if it was a magnet, held him down towards the pool of blood beneath him. Baekho gasped and glanced back.

"If you disagree to it, I'll have no choice but to sever your wings and maybe... You would like to join our brothers on the wall?" Minhyun asked with a sing song tone. Baekho hurriedly shook his head as his tears spilled again.

Anything but that.

"Just nod and I will consider it your agreement, hmm?"

Baekho pursed his lips as his body shook a little uncontrollably. He feared for his wings and nodded reluctantly. Minhyun shone and smiled.

"Wonderful." His hands gripped Baekho's shirt tightly and he pulled it in opposite directions. The fabric ripped, exposing Baekho's chest and belly. The angel gasped and tried to cover himself but the strings around his wings tightened as a warning and he froze as Minhyun's warm hands travelled over his body. "Such a pretty color. Don't you agree?"

Baekho knew what would happen if he were to shake his head so he opted not to reply Minhyun instead, just averting his gaze. Minhyun's laugh filled his ears again, draining his senses before he slowly moved back. He lifted his hands and made a swinging motion. Baekho was caught off guard when he was suddenly flipped over, face first into the pool of blood beneath him. He gasped and lifted himself up, trying to get up but before he could, more strings of blood hooked themselves around his arms and pinned him to the ground. His wings laid flat beside him and he felt like a live experiment displayed on the ground instead of the wall. The feeling of the warm red liquid made him uncomfortable and the smell even more so.

"You've grown quiet. Are you perhaps not having fun?" Minhyun asked, his voice growing louder again as he glide his body across Baekho's back, making the pinned down angel shiver and whimper. "Or are you just speechless over being such a marvelous masterpiece?"

"Please stop," Baekho managed to choke out, earning another laugh from Minhyun. They sounded like music to his ears no matter how much Baekho tried to deny it, tried to smother those feelings in his chest.

"I'll stop when I want to," Minhyun replied. "Don't worry. You'll feel much lesser pain than those angels on the wall. After all, you have a one of a kind body. I wouldn't bring such harm upon you."

Baekho didn't know whether to be thankful or to just retch all over. His heart pounded against his chest loudly as he felt a hand drag itself down his back. He could tell his shirt was probably already fully red by now. Minhyun removed his button and Baekho jolted. He looked down and his legs were about to move in protest but Minhyun seemed to sense it as blood crawled all over his legs as well, keeping him still.

"No, no. No. I'm scared, I'm scared," Baekho whined. He couldn't even bury his face against his arms, afraid of being overwhelmed by the scent of blood despite his senses stinging all over from it.

"Yes, yes. They all were too," Minhyun said calmly as he lowered his pants. "But you don't have to be. If you succumb to pleasure."

"No.... I'm an angel. You're an angel too. This is... This is..." Baekho's sobs started again as he tried to pull himself away but they only tighten around him more.

"Impure? Immoral? Baekho, you won't become a fallen angel like this so don't worry your pretty little face, hmm?" Minhyun cooed and tilted his face towards him. He pressed his warm lips against Baekho who flinched and tried to move away but where can he go when he was a trapped bird. The kiss became more alluring even if Baekho didn't want it to be. He found himself seeking for more as Minhyun's kisses were gentle and loving. He knew it could all be a trick and Minhyun would still kill him by the end of this but maybe, maybe if he played along enough, he would survive. "Part your lips."

"No... Blood," Baekho voiced his concern and Minhyun giggled.

"It's just a little blood. Doesn't it excite you?"

Baekho couldn't tell which part exactly was little. The entire bloodshed wasn't exactly 'little' in any sense. He shook his head and Minhyun sighed. He reached under Baekho's belly again and clutched his hard on in his hand, causing the angel to groan.

"Then why are you like this?" Minhyun whispered into his ear. Baekho shook his head.

"I-I don't know."

"And here I thought you'll be a bit more honest or do you honestly not know?"

"I- aahh..." Minhyun gripped it tighter and Baekho wanted to curl up. He knew. Oh, he knew what was going on but he refused to say it out. Minhyun could sense his reluctance and decided maybe a little pain would help. Baekho's pure white underwear also became a victim to Minhyun's red hands as it came off. Baekho gasped and curled his fists up. "What are you doing?"

"Asking your body. It's more honest than you are, is it not?" Minhyun chuckled. "Even angels are like humans. Their bodies can't lie even if their lips can. Of course I might be wrong as well and you're just a weird angel attracted to a mad angel covered in blood."

Baekho stiffened and Minhyun felt it. He merely smirked and placed both his hands on Baekho's exposed back. Baekho gritted his teeth when Minhyun suddenly curled his fingers inwards, nails upon skin. He dragged them down and Baekho yelped as it became deeper with every pull. Red marks lined his back all the way down to his buttocks. Minhyun watched his muscles tense up as his fingers approached his entrance. He hummed and drew a circle of blood around it before letting his hands travel to the inner thighs of the angel as if he was drawing on the body canvas. Baekho shuddered and tried to break free again but he couldn't.

"Thank you for the feast," Minhyun spoke and parted Baekho's butt cheeks apart. The angel gasped and shook his head.

"Please don't."

"It'll only hurt in the beginning," Minhyun said coaxingly. "All you have to do is relax."

"Nn..."

"If you ever try to break your words after this, I will be sure to treat your body with extreme care. You will live forever unlike those empty dolls," Minhyun cooed as he slid his finger inside. Baekho twitched and squealed, feeling weird instantly at the warm feeling bubbling within. Minhyun pressed gentle kisses on his scratched back and tugged at his inner muscles while keeping one hand on his butt. He squeezed and Baekho clenched up. "Relax.... You'll only feel more pain if you fight back."

"Ahh..." Minhyun's voice definitely got his head at that point as he found himself relaxing and his struggling ceased a little.

"That's a good angel. Doesn't hurt as much anymore, does it?" Minhyun pushed his finger in deeper. He bit down on Baekho's butt, feeling as the angel twitch and flinch. He slid another finger in without mercy and Baekho cried out this time, feeling the slight sting. Minhyun giggled and dug his nails into Baekho's skin again as the other let out more squeals and started to retaliate again. After all, a motionless body might as well be a dead one too.

"Hurts... You said it won't hurt," Baekho complained and Minhyun felt himself getting more riled up.

"I said it will hurt a little at the beginning," Minhyun clarified as he started to part his fingers from within, stretching out the tight muscles.

"Aghh... That feels weird. Take them out, please. I'll do something else for you. Anything so please," Baekho pleaded but that wouldn't satisfy the other angel.

"No. This is perfectly fine." Minhyun stuck another finger in and Baekho's body tensed up all around him again. This time, he didn't try to coax the male to relax. He just started to thrust his fingers in and out. Baekho cried out in pain but soon it was melded with a sense of pleasure as Minhyun found exactly where to touch him. "Even angels can't go against the laws of nature so why fight it?"

"No... Minhyun, Minhyun, I'm begging you, please. No... I'll turn weird."

"The moment you spotted a hard on, you were already weird," Minhyun cooed and Baekho yelped as Minhyun grabbed his front, dragging his fingers along it in amusement. "See? You're still turned on."

"N-no. This is just... A m-misunderstanding. Hah... Ahhh. No, my voice."

"Let it go, silly angel." Minhyun pulled his fingers out and swung it off to the side before he pulled his own pants down. He rubbed himself just enough to get himself hard and positioned it in front of the prey. "With this, your secret is mine."

Minhyun pushed in and Baekho screamed a little. Even with preparation, it still burnt at the beginning as Minhyun nested himself deep within Baekho who could feel his every pulse and heat. "Take it out!"

"Shhh. You're too loud. Do you want a human to see you in such a disheveled shameless position? They can't see your wings and halo, you know."

Baekho bit his lip and shook his head. Minhyun grinned and grasped his hair.

"Or maybe you're into that. You just tightened up, hmm?"

"N-no. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please," Baekho continued trying to plead but they all fell upon deaf ears as Minhyun pulled himself out slowly before ramming deep inside. Baekho gasped and felt an electrifying feeling course his body. He let out a sharp cry but Minhyun didn't stop there. He continued thrusting deep inside the angel's ass while pulling his hair back. Baekho's tears flowed as his mind started giving up on his resistance. His body shut out the pain and only accepted the pleasure as Minhyun told him to. He could feel his consciousness flicker a little from all the feelings that washed through him yet his voice didn't give out as more moans and gasps escape between his red lips.

"Does it feel good for you to be screaming like that?" Minhyun cooed and Baekho could only reply in a series of incoherent moans and tears. Minhyun chuckled and pushed his head downwards into the blood. Baekho gasped and coughed as blood blurred his senses even more. The strong overfilling scent of blood, the image of Minhyun's smile amongst it all. Yes, that was what made Baekho excited. Not the blood, not the gory imagery of his brethren but the one angel amongst it all who still managed to look pure and pristine despite the massacre. "Oh? What's this? You're responding."

"-hyun. M-min-"

Minhyun slowed down his pace slightly, lifting Baekho's head again.

"Minhyun, ahhh... Minhyun."

The angel smiled despite his sudden confusion towards Baekho calling his name. "What is it? Do you want me to stop?"

"No... More... I want... You.... To give me more."

Minhyun paused, a little stumped at the sudden change of character but it wasn't like it made him any less excited. If anything, Minhyun laughed and found himself to be even more intrigued now. "More? And who allowed you to ask me for anything?"

Minhyun pulled out and Baekho shuddered. "Nnn-no... W-where..."

"Baekho, don't get me wrong. I would love to give you more but you have to give me something in return too," Minhyun said. All the thread like blood slithered away from Baekho, freeing him from Minhyun's hold as the angel stood up, gazing at the other beneath him.

"G-give?" Baekho tried to move his wings but they were too heavy to even flap. All the blood had already soaked inside to its full capacity, making his wings shine red just like Minhyun's.

"Ooh. Yes. You don't have a dick yourself for no reason. If you want more, come take it. I'll let you in and then this...," Minhyun said as he helped Baekho to his knees. He dragged a finger down his neck. "Will be our ultimate sin."

Baekho didn't understand what Minhyun meant at first but as the angel laid his body down, his own body understood. He moved without thoughts holding him back as he held Minhyun. This was what he wanted, he felt it in his blood soaked bones. Minhyun lifted his legs and Baekho gasped softly.

"Come. All you need is to give."

Baekho obeyed, holding onto Minhyun's legs and pushing himself in. Minhyun gasped and arched his back, toes curling but a laugh escaped his lips.

"Yes, Baekho. That's it. Take it. Claim what it is that you want."

"Y-you knew?" Baekho was stunned for a moment.

"Don't be silly. There's no way you would be into blood and such a scene. You're too innocent and naive for that and your eyes. They were only ever on me. It's not that difficult to see," Minhyun hummed and reached up, pulling Baekho's chin close as he kissed him. The taste of iron shared between their sense of taste. Baekho felt his body lit up again and he gulped. "Look all you want and let your desires free. I will accept them all."

"Yes..." He started to move, replicating Minhyun's movements on him earlier. He panted heavily and pushed himself in as deep as he could. Minhyun's warmth engulfing him made him feel good, even better than earlier. Minhyun's moans were softer and tighter than Baekho's. His eyes trained on the angel who allowed his desires to take over. Nothing beat that sight. He always knew from the moment Baekho's eyes never left him but to think the other walked right into his hands instead, it was almost laughable.

"Look. We are one now. Isn't this all you've wished for?"

"Hah... Hah... Minhyun... Minhyun," Baekho panted as he leaned down, kissing the angel despite being the one who didn't want it at first. Minhyun accepted it, pulled him in even.

"Yes, Baekho. I'm here."

"Agh... I'm cumming."

"Go on."

"Ngh-" Baekho buried his face against Minhyun's chest as the next thrust made him cum inside the angel who just ruffled his hair almost too nonchalantly.

"What a messy angel," Minhyun cooed as Baekho shuddered in his hold. He slowly fell limp and collapsed into Minhyun's hold after he pulled out. Minhyun laid him down and finished himself off before standing up. He waved his hands and all the blood drained from their bodies, clothes and wings. He waved it away and they were both back to being clean white pure angels. He stretched his wings out and made sure there were no hidden excess blood that he missed. He fixed his own clothes before Baekho's and smiled as he held the unconscious angel in his arms.

"With this, you will forever be mine, won't you? Body and soul."

Fin


End file.
